parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dyno
Finding Dennis is a 2004 Spanish American computer-animated film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and released by Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Produced and directed by Tom Conroy with co-direction by Lee Richard Cronkite, the film stars the voices of Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Alexander Gould, Lee Tockar, and Adam West. With music by Academy Award®-winning composer Gregor Narholz and Thomas Newman version of the Pixar movie "Finding Nemo". In the Brazilian version the protagonists of the film are voiced by Márcio Garcia and Claudia Jimenez (the same voice actors from Ice Age). Plot summary The American male hybrid named Fred Jones lives in the Cookieville, New York, U.S. loses his son, Dennis Jones. After he ventures into the open sea, despite his father's constant warnings about many of the suburb's dangers. Dennis is abducted by a boat and netted up and sent to a dentist's office in Sydney. So, while Fred ventures off to try to retrieve Dennis, Fred meets a female hybrid named Elsa, a snow queen suffering from short-term memory loss. The companions travel a great distance, encountering various dangerous hybrids creatures such as werewolves, Sharptooth and grey wolves vs. blue hyenas, in order to rescue Dennis from the dentist's office, which is situated by Sydney Harbour. While the two are doing this, Dennis and the other hybrids in the dentist's hyrbid prison plot a way to return to Sydney Harbour to live their lives free again. Voice cast Cast (In alphabetical order) * Fred Jones - Albert Brooks * Dennis Jones - Alexander Gould * Ruffo (at the end of the film) - Lee Tockar * Elsa - Ellen DeGeneres * Batman - Adam West * Papyrus - Daniel Breaker * Sans - Burke Moses * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Daisy Wade - Allison Janney * Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett * Rapunzel - Vicki Lewis * Ariel - Jodi Benson * Boss Baby - Alec Baldwin * Balthazar Werewolf (short for Bratt) - Barry Humphries * Kronk - Eric Bana * Clayton - Bruce Spence * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Bob Peterson * Sharptooth - Dee Bradley Baker * The Hench Little Pigs - Shia LaBeouf * Monstro - Dee Bradley Baker * Daphne Blake - Elizabeth Perkins * King Dice - Bill Hunter * Darla Dimple - Mila Kunis * Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bergman * T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence * Riley Andersen - Kathy Gibson * Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis * Phantasm - Stacy Keach * Minions - Pierre Coffin Additional Voices *Bob Bergen - Doogal *Katherine Ringgold - Kayley *Laraine Newman - Henchman Little Pig #1 *Mindy Kaling - Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Daryl Sabara - Superhero Kid #1 *Evan Sabara - Superhero Kid #2 *James S. Baker - Guy who can surfing *Danny Mann - Little Kid *Sherry Lynn - Big Guy *Jane Carr - Boy's Mom *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Cala Maria *Paul Eiding - Greatly Hybrid *Alec Medlock - Sword Hybrid *Marc John Jeffries - Bugs Bunny *Laura Marano - Superhero Kid #3 *Vanessa Marano - Supehero Kid #4 *Rodger Bumpass - Henchman Little Pig #2 *Wally Wingert - Henchman Little Pig #3 *Arleen Sorkin - Lilo Pelekai *Jeff Bergman - Big Bad Wolf *Melissa Rauch - Harley Quinn Puppeteers * Big Bird - Caroll Spinney * Ernie, Kermit - Steve Whitmire * Miss Piggy - Eric Jacobson * The Pirates - Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Steve Whitmire, Caroll Spinney, Bill Barretta, Jerry Nelson, Carlos Alazraqui, Kevin Clash, Zeb Wells, Carlo Bonomi, David Rudman, John DiMaggio, Zeb Wells * Usher - Eric Jacobson First Brazilian Dubbing: Alamo (2004) * Fred Jones: Márcio Garcia * Elsa: Cláudia Jimenez * Dennis Jones: Orlando Viggiani * Batman: Affonso Amajones * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Margarida Wade (Daisy Wade): Priscila Franco * Papyrus: Marcos Tumura * Sans: Daniel Boaventura * Johnny Bravo: Marco Antônio Abreu * Rapunzel: Raquel Marinho * Ariel: Kiara Sasso * Poderoso Chefinho ''(Boss Baby): ''Marcelo Pissardini * Frangolino ''(Foghorn Leghorn): ''Leonardo Camillo * Minions: Nelson Batista and Marco Antônio Abreu * Pantera Branca (White Pantera): Tom Cavalcante * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Armando Tiraboschi * Bratt: Saulo Vasconcelos * Kronk: Rodrigo Lombardi * Clayton: Fábio Moura * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Tânia Gaidarji * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doutor King Dice (Doctor King Dice): Luiz Antônio Lobue * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Daphne Blake: Tatiane Keplmair * Brazilian version: Álamo -sp * Media: Cinema (release) / DVD (1th release) / VHS * Director dubbing: Wendel Bezerra * Announcer: Gilberto Rocha Júnior (VHS) / Wendel Bezerra (DVD) Additional Voices: * Cassius Romero * César Marchetti * Emerson Camargo * Felipe di Nardo * Vagner Fagundes * Luis Laffey * Jorge Barcellos * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Marli Bortoletto * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Wendel Bezerra * Angélica Santos (Batgirl) * Sabrina Sato Second Brazilian Dubbing: Cinevídeo Digital (2018) * Fred Jones: Márcio Garcia * Elsa: Cláudia Jimenez * Dennis Jones: Orlando Viggiani * Batman: Affonso Amajones * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Margarida Wade (Daisy Wade): Fernanda Bullara * Papyrus: Beto Sargentelli * Sans: Daniel Boaventura * Johnny Bravo: Marco Antônio Abreu * Rapunzel: Raquel Marinho * Ariel: Kiara Sasso * Poderoso Chefinho ''(Boss Baby): ''Marcelo Pissardini * Frangolino (Foghorn Leghorn): Leonardo Camillo * Minions: Orlando Viggiani and Marco Antônio Abreu * Pantera Branca ''(White Pantera): ''Tom Cavalcante * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Armando Tiraboschi * Bratt: Saulo Vasconcelos * Kronk: Rodrigo Lombardi * Clayton: Fábio Moura * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Isabella Guarnieri * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doutor King Dice (Doctor King Dice): Luiz Antônio Lobue * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Daphne Blake: Tatiane Keplmair * Brazilian version: Cinevideo Digital- sp * Media: Cinema (rerelease) / DVD (2nd release) / Pay television (SBT) / Television (HBO/Gloob/FOX/Nick) / Blu-ray / Netflix * Director dubbing: Wendel Bezerra * Announcer: Tom Cavalcante Additional Voices: * Cassius Romero * César Marchetti * Emerson Camargo * Felipe Tavolaro * Vagner Fagundes * Luis Laffey * Jorge Barcellos * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Marli Bortoletto * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Wendel Bezerra * Angélica Santos * Sabrina Sato (Batgirl) Venezuelan Spanish version * Dubbing studio: Etcétera Group (Caracas, Venezuela) * Announcer: Juan Guzmán * Media: Cinema / DVD / VHS / Television (Venevision/Nick/Televen) / Blu-ray * Fred Jones: Renzo Jiménez * Elsa: Yensi Rivero * Daniel Jones ''(Dennis Jones): ''Klaudia Kotte * Batman: Framk Maneiro * Obelix: Mario Jimbuñze * Margarita Wade (Daisy Wade): Rebeca Aponte * Papiro ''(Papyrus): ''Luis Carreño * Sans: Alfonso Soto * Johnny Bravo: Alberto Arvelo * Rapunzel: Melanie Henríquez * Ariel: Úrsula Cobucci * El jefe bebé ''(Boss Baby): ''José Méndez * Gallo Claudio ''(Foghorn Leghorn): ''Ezequiel Serrano * Minions: Luis Carreño * White Pantera: Roberto Colmenares * El Tigre: Alfredo Guzmán * Rex: Ezequiel Serrano * Hombre lobo cementerio (Balthazar "Bratt" Werewolf): Juan Guzmán * Kronk: Gonzalo Fumero * Clayton: Jhonny Torres * TJ: Arianna López * Riley: María José Estévez * Mikey: Sergio Sáez * El dentista rey dados (Doctor King Dice): Rubén León * Batichica (Batgirl): Claudia Nieto * Darla: Anabella Silva * Daphne Blake: Irina Índigo Production Songs *Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson *The Desert - "(Just) Let It Go" by Ellen DeGeneres *The Minions' Introduction - "Chotto sore o yukō (Just let it go)" by Minions *Off Ramp - Go With The Flow *When Elsa Separates from Fred - Hallelujah *Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 1 - Mega Move *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 2 - Blistering Winds (Scorching Deserts) *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 3 - Ninja Man Music #Opening #The Phantasm #Baby Dennis / Finding Dennis Theme Song #First Day #Journey To School #Joke / Rex #To Drop Off / Rex's Song #Drop Off Reveal #Boat / Hate You #Out To Sea / Divers #Lost #Elsa / Boat #Meet Balthazar Bratt #Werewolf Meeting #Werewolf Chase #Dennis on the Prison #Johnny Bravo #Darla Dimple / Stuck / Batman #Sharptooth Chase #Minions / Just Keep Swimming #Trench / Squeaker #Grey Wolves #Fred to the Rescue / Save the Day #Filter Attempt #Superhero Drive #News Travel #Pround / Stops Filter #Darla / Filth / Offramp #Go With The Flow #Lost In Fog #Swallowed / Scum #Monstro #Sydney Harbour #Net For Dennis #Henchmen Little Pigs #Henchmen Chase #Office Frenzy #Alley Cats / Dennis & Elsa #Elsa Remembers #Fishing Ground / Elsa Trapped #Swim Down #Dennis Hurt #Ending International release *November 19, 2004 (Canada) *December 3, 2004 (Mexico) *December 16, 2004 (Chile) *December 23, 2004 (Switzerland and Germany) *December 25, 2004 (Brazil and Venezuela) *January 1, 2005 (Colombia) *January 6, 2005 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) *January 7, 2005 (Panama) *January 13, 2005 (Peru) *January 28, 2005 (Spain) *February 2, 2005 (Belgium) *February 3, 2005 (Netherlands) *February 9, 2005 (France) *February 11, 2005 (UK and Ireland) *February 16, 2005 (UAE) *February 18, 2005 (Norway) *March 11, 2005 (Austria) *March 16, 2005 (Kuwait) *March 17, 2005 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) *March 31, 2005 (Georgia, Middle East) *April 6, 2005 (Philippines) *April 8, 2005 (Iceland and South Africa) *April 14, 2005 (Israel and Portugal) *April 16, 2005 (Indonesia) *May 13, 2005 (Turkey) *June 10, 2005 (Denmark) *June 26, 2005 (Sweden) *July 8, 2005 (Finland) *August 2, 2005 (Hungary) *September 15, 2005 (Greece) *September 23, 2005 (Italy) *September 30, 2005 (South Korea) *April 22, 2006 (Japan) *June 20, 2013 (Albania) Reception The film has received critical acclaim from critics upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 97% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 3.8/17. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Finding Dennis is another Stephen Osborne winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Box office Finding Dennis grossed approximately $830,301,302 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $352.6 million in its United States and Finland theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $45.00 million. The film made $200,800,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $745.12.00 billion during its opening and ranking second behind The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie for the weekend, its sequel Finding Elsa in 2018. Awards Main article: Finding Dennis/Awards International rerelease In 2017, Finding Dennis was released on Blu-ray, with the date for April 24, 2018 for the United States and Canada. For Brazil, the rereleased took place on April 25, 2018. *January 1, 2018 (Colombia, Chile, and Mexico) *January 6, 2018 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) *January 7, 2018 (Panama) *January 13, 2018 (Peru) *January 28, 2018 (Spain) *February 2, 2018 (Belgium) *February 3, 2018 (Netherlands) *February 9, 2018 (France) *February 11, 2018 (UK, Switzerland, Germany, and Ireland) *February 16, 2018 (UAE) *February 18, 2018 (Norway) *March 11, 2018 (Austria) *March 16, 2018 (Kuwait) *March 17, 2018 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) *March 31, 2018 (Georgia and Middle East) *April 1, 2018 (Indonesia) *April 4, 2018 (Turkey, Hungary, Greece, and Italy) *April 10, 2018 (Denmark, Finland, and South Korea) *April 20, 2018 (Albania) *April 22, 2018 (Japan, Israel, and Philippines) *April 26, 2018 (Sweden, Venezuela and Portugal) Animation In November 2003, early in the production of Finding Dennis, Nickelodeon Movies packed up and moved for the second time since its Disney and A. Film A/S years. The company's approximately 500 employees had become spread among three buildings, separated by a busy highway. The company moved from Point Richmond to a much bigger campus in Denmark, co-designed by Fleischer and Steve Osborne. In production, Finding Dennis differed from earlier Nickelodeon's comic books features, as every main character in this movie had its own supervisor animator – Tom Conroy on Fred Jones, Jesper Möller on Dennis Jones, and Bob Conroy on Elsa. Conroy found that the "Papa Bear's quality" of Brooks' voice provided an exceptionally good fit with the character. He faced a difficult challenge, however, in dealing with Fred's sheer mass; traditionally, animators conveyed a figure's heaviness by giving it a slower, more belabored movement, but Conroy was concerned that such an approach to a central character would give the film a "sluggish" feel. Like Brooks, Conroy came to think of Fred Jones is a father player, one whose athleticism enabled him to move quickly in spite of his size. To help the animators with Fred Jones and other people of the hybrids, Nickelodeon Movies arranged for Rodger Kram, the University of Copenhagen, Copenhagen expert on the locomotion of SpongeBob SquarePants, to lecture on the subject. Transcripts Main article: Finding Dennis/Transcript Trailer Main article: Finding Dennis Trailer/Transcript Contents Opening to Finding Dennis 2005 DVD (2006 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD Logo # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Preview # Barnyard Preview # Princess Run Preview # The Bird Bully Preview # El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera: The Complete 1th Season Preview # Warning Screen # DVD Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo # 20th Century Fox Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Opening to Finding Dennis 2018 Blu-ray # Language Ratio # Paramount High Definition Logo # It's a SpongeBob Christmas Preview # El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera Preview # Robin and the Hybrids Preview # Warning Screen # Blu-ray Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo (used since 2012) # 20th Century Fox Logo (used since 2010) # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Home media Parts of the Entire Movie # Opening Logos/New Parents # A Terrible Fate/Main Titles # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Dennis Gets Captured! # Fred Meets Elsa/"A Boat" # Meeting Balthazar Werewolf, Kronk and Clayton # Hybrid Are Friends, Not Food # The Prison Gang/"Poor Chuckles"/Batman # The Desert # Sharptooth Attacks/"K. Dice 43 Wallaby Way Sydney" # Dennis' Initiation # Minions Impressions/"Just Let it Go''"'' # The Grey Wolves vs. The Blue Hyenas # The Filter # Superheroes!/"Hyenas and Wolves" # The Good News # Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") # Elsa Speaks Monstro # Algae # Inside the Monstro/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Henchmen Little Pigs/"Just Do It" # Darla! # Goodbye Elsa ("Hallelujah") # Dennis and Elsa # Fishing Net # Reunion # "Who Wants a White Dog?"/Back in the Suburbs # Prison Escape/End Credits Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG-13 Category:2005 DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:3D re-release Category:American 3D films Category:American animated film Category:2000s American animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:A. Film Production A/S Category:Contents Category:Omation Animation Studio Category:YouTube Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Finding Dennis Category:2018 Blu-Ray Category:Sammy 97